As My Life Goes On
by TheAwesomeSof
Summary: A orignal Series Made My TheAwesomeSof. 3 Teenagers Emma(selena gomez) Connie(debby ryan) And Jake(jason dolley) They Been Bestfriends Since They were 8 Anyway Moving on Theres Romance Drama Heartbreak New People Whatmore Can You Ask For! OH ALMOST FORGOT Ryder(Nick roux) PICTURE MADE BY ME!
1. Oh Dear First Day

_look at the theme tell me if you like it_

At-7:00-emma's alarm clock/radio_good morning everybody in miami/florida

EM-SHOUTS-EMMA YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY

Emma-hits snooze-button- falls off bed- -looks at clock 7:30 IM LATE!

Emma-gets dressed-calls Jake- JAKE WHERE ARE YOU YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT MY HOUSE LIKE 30 MINUTES AGO!

Jake-IM ONE PERSON! I HAD TO PICK UP CONNIE!

Emma-you over slept to right?

Jake-what makes you think that?

Emma-because Connie is right next door to me...

Jake-okay ill pick you up now.

-Car-pulls-Up-

Jake-Emma! its 7:50 LETS GOOOOO!

Emma-runs downstairs bye Mom bye Dad

Emma-gets in-car- hey jake

Jake-Emma,

Emma-NO TIME FOR TALKING DRIVE IDIOT!

jAKE-i got to get Connie'

Connie-WAIT! IM HERE DONT LEAVE ME! -GETS-IN-CAR

Emma-Its 7:54 HURRY JAKE!

_they get there at 7:58

Emma-runs-upstairs -opens-door-looks at classes

Jake-runs-upstairs -opens-door-looks at classes

Connie-runs-upstairs -opens-door-looks at classes

CLASSES Emma-1st period-math 2th period english 3rd period science 4th period: computer 5th:math

Jake-1st period-math 2th period english 3rd period: math 4th period computer 5th period: science ]  
Connie-1st period-math 2th period english 3rd period science 4th period computer 5th history

they get to there classes at 7:59AM

After class 4th period

Emma-opens locker

Connie-walks to Emma

Emma-hey -Closes locker-

Connie-so you enjoying school

Emma-were in the same class and you hang out with me all the time

Emma-you mostly know my mood and life story but how could you not know but anyway its okay

Connie-true that i gotta go ill see you tommrow-walks away-

Jake-walks over to Emma-hey emm's whats up

Emma-nothing bored

Jake-hey wanna come over for dinner after school

Emma-sure ill meet you at your place

School-ends

_emma goes to jake's house_ connie stays home being bored_ Sorry for ending it but there will be more very good episodes you'll love 


	2. I TOLD YOU TO FLIRT NOT KISS!

_AT SCHOOL_

Connie-its the end of school and summer is here now why im i here?

Jake-i dont know. we will go home after this?

Connie-fine but lets have fun theres emma in next to her locker i dare you to flirt with her

Jake-NOOOO CONNIE.

Connie-i know you like her like like her just go.

Jake-if i do you will you leave me alone?

Connie-yes.

Jake-no way

Connie-please

Jake-fine

Connie-yay!

Emma-*fixing locker*

Jake-okay listen connie dared me to flirt with you

Emma-are you serious?

jake- yes. im sorry so sorry please dont hit me!

Emma-fine then we will give her something to dare oh my god this is gonna kill me.

Jake-what do you mea-gets cut off-

Emma-cuts off with a kiss.

Connie:*jaw drops*

20 SECONDS. later

Connie-I SAID FOR YOU TO FLIRT WITH HER NOT KISS HER FOR LIKE 5 MINS

Emma-oh look at the time gotta go bye!

Connie-you were kissing Emma... you like Emma

Jake-that kiss meant nothing to me.

Connie-alright fine what ever you say _

_AT EMMA'S HOUSE

*knocks at emmas bedroom door*

Emma-please dont be jake please dont be jake

Connie-opens door-

Emma-oh its you

Connie-did that kiss mean anything to you

Emma-*says happliy* WHY DID HE SAY SOMETHING?

Connie-you like jake dont you

Emma-well um maybe

Connie-haha i knew it

Emma-i dont know if i felt this way before my first kiss my well first

Connie-boyfriend?

Emma-he is not my BOYFRIEND!

Connie-sorry you must be in love

Emma-looks at Connie with a angry stare*

Connie-i-i gotta go!  
_SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT EPISODE WILL BE POSTED SOON_ 


	3. Did You Feel Anything?

_AT JAKE'S HOUSE_

*Someone knocking on the door*

Jake-hopefully not emma.

Emma-walks in-

Jake-well this is awkward.

Emma-we cant just not talk about it you know

Jake-your right it did happen and everything.

Emma-so um.. did you fee-

Jake-No.

Emma-um yeah me to *sad look*

Jake-so you wanna grab some pizza or something?

Emma-no sorry i cant uh i have to get home

jake-do you need a ride?

Emma-um no im fine *haves tears in her eyes*

Jake-alright then see you

Emma-walks out-

_the next day at Connie's house_

*knocks on door*

Connie- who is it?

Jake-its me

Connie-come in

Jake-so did you talk to emma lately?

Connie-no i thought she was with you?

Jake-werid huh? so um did she feel anything about the kiss i think she lied

Connie-uh well um no. no she didnt *whispers to self* i couldnt do that to her

Jake-oh well so im gonna go talk to emma.

Connie-wait! your gonna just gonna pretend that kiss didnt happen you know

Jake-what im i supposed to do the kiss over again?

Connie-just i don-t i got it! thats it replay the kiss over again!

Jake-1st huh? 2th huh... again?

Connie-you came up with it you do it.

Jake-i gotta go.

_at Emma's House_

Jake-is Emma home?

EM-yes shes upstairs

Jake-thank you.

Emma-i heard his voice *hears footsteps* *checks self in mirror*

Jake-opens door- Emma look you see i think felt something or something i dont know i think we should repla-

Emma-cuts off with the kiss-there did you feel anything

Jake-um did you

Emma-i cant lie to you.

Jake-you did or not?

Emma-i i think you should go

Jake-wait Emma.

Emma-theres nothing to wait for did you feel something and dont lie to me.

Jake-no... im sorry Emma.

Emma-*haves tears in her eyes* alright just go like i said.

Jake-Emma

Emma-*starts to cry* theres nothing to wait for Jake! if you love me as a friend then leave. please...

Jake-okay. -leaves-

_did you like it?  



	4. Jealously Part 1

_AT EMMA'S HOUSE_

Connie-walks in Emma's bedroom- *in sweet nice voice* hey how are you feeling

Emma-stabbed in the heart

Connie-come on. i have a suprise for you

Emma-its probably worse

Connie-just because your hurting ill let it pass

Emma-fine what did you get me

Connie-a date

Emma-with who?

Connie-Danny(logan lermen-

Emma-NO WAY! -JUMPS OUT OF BED- THANK YOU CONNIE!

Connie-get dressed now

Emma-what time is he coming?

Connie-its 3:00 he's coming in lets see 30 MINTUES GET DRESSED NOW!

Emma-OKAY! YOU DO MY MAKEUP FIRST

Jake-walking past Emma's House- why is she jumping putting on makeup?

Emma-ow Connie you poked my eye! i cant see ill be alive hopefully -gets dressed-

Connie-how did you get dressed without looking

Emma-i got dressed the between the girls bathroom in school i have a alot of practice

Jake-looks undermat- gets key- opens door

Emma-i heard something you stay here

Connie-but you cant see

Emma-ill live

Jake-about to walk up stairs

Emma-looks down banester is that Jake? -tries to get closer- falls off from banester-

Jake-catches- woah um are you okay?-puts down on floor

Emma-um im fine

Jake-bends down are you sure-looks in eyes -  
Emma-looks in eyes-um uh yes yes im fine -gets up- didnt i kick you out of my house yesterday (angry voice)

Jake-uh um you see well -stares at emma in her dress)

EMMA IS WEARING imgres?q=selena+gomez+wearing+red+dress&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1600&bih=688&tbm=isch&tbnid=aofHAjos8OBmSM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=P8SmTcA5ElZK5M&imgurl= . &w=375&h=569&ei=uZvFT4jnLOf16AHwtfGpBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=926&vpy=292&dur=355&hovh=277&hovw=182&tx=110&ty=151&sig=107961622063443919022&page=1&tbnh=156&tbnw=101&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:0,i:127

Connie-heard a boom are you okay?

Emma-im fine

Connie-so jake why are you her-

_DOORBELL RINGS_

Emma-ITS DANNY!

Connie-jake why are you here

Jake-i past by the house saw Emma jumping and who is Danny? and why does Emma look very pretty

Emma-so you think im pretty?

Jake-um you see well

Emma-smiles- -smile fades- um i gotta get the door

Danny-wow Emma you look amazing

Emma-thank you so um you wanna go?

Danny-sure

Jake-she got a date?

Connie-why you changed your feelings?

Jake-um just forget it where did they go?

Connie-to a sushi place why

Jake- uh i forgot i gotta go

Connie-DONT FOLLOW THEM!

Jake-leaves-

_did you like it?_ find out next episode 


	5. Jealously Part 2

_at the sushi place_

Jake-sees Emma laughing

Emma-turns around i felt like someone was watching us

Danny-oooohhh scary like who could it be? i gotta go to the bathroom stay here

Emma-i dont leave dates -smiles-

Jake-walks up to them- hey

Emma-you have to be kidding me?

Jake-nope

Emma-its a table for 2 not for you.

Jake-well now its a table for 3

Emma-what are you doing here im on a date!

Jake-well uh

Emma-jealous much?

Jake-jealous not.

Emma-danny is back get out of here now!

Danny-hey

Emma-hey

Danny-who is this

Emma-this is jake can you please go now jake -angry voice-

Jake-alright fine

Danny-good thing you kicked him out he's a loser

Emma-what?

Danny-a simple loser

Emma-come on you have to be kidding me? right

Danny-come on Emma

Emma-well if you get to know hi-

Danny-hes a loser nothing more nothing less to tell

Emma-if thats what you think of him this is what i think of you -gets soda- pours over danny- oh yeah well your a jerk nothing less BUT A SOMETHING MORE! i cant speak that kind of lanuguge so yeah!  
im pretty sure that was said right.  
-angry voice-

Emma-talks to self-i have no ride home. ill call Connie i guess.

Jake-comes behind Emma- or you can come with my car in the car?

Emma-im not gonn-

Starts dirzzleing(it means raining but very little bit)

Emma-fine. -gets in car-

Jake-so i heard what you said in the sushi place

Emma-and? your point i was just sticking up for you

Jake-the reason why i came here i guess i lied about feeling something about the kiss

Emma-and was it a yes or a no

Jake-lets just say it was the oppsite of what i said.

Emma-its a little to late for it

Jake-i guess i didnt want to ruin our friendship

Emma-you could have told me that

Jake-i dont think we could date

Emma-me either and a 3rd wheel to annoying but sweet Connie -smiles-

Jake-ready to go home

Emma-yeah -smiles- wait um jake?

Jake-huh?

Emma-are you sure about the dating thing?

Jake-Connie can be a third wheel-smiles-

Emma-just shut up and kiss me

Jake-kisses Emma-

_thats the end but not forever still more episodes!_ 


	6. As My Life Goes On In New York! Part 1

_at Connie's house_

Emma-thanks for letting me stay over

Connie-you live right next door your family wont mind

Emma-thanks

Jake-walks in-

Emma-hey -smiles-

Jake-hey -kisses emma-

Connie-did i miss something?

Emma-im gonna go with a yes on that one -smiles-

Jake-so my parents and family cousins whatever they are their taking a trip to new york.

Emma-and?

Jake-well im going to

Emma-Awww.

Connie-if you guys love me please let me stay alive from you to being a couple

Jake-they said i can bring a friend and my girlfriend

Emma-yay!

Connie-is that friend me orrr

Jake-yes Connie.

Connie-thats awesome!

Jake-i already talked to Connies Parents and yours to

Emma-yes!

Jake-okay well start packing

Emma-i gotta go pack

Jake-ok see you

Emma-bye -kisses Jake on cheek-

_they all pack_

LATER EVERYONE IS IN THE CAR_

Emma-you didnt tell me i would be sitting in the third row and i had to sit down on your lap

Jake-a little more family came then i expected

Connie-no not to much DUH!

_two hours later

Connie-sleeping-

Emma-is in the middle she haves more room now- sleeping with her head on jakes shoulder-

Jake-Connie were here at the hotel wake up.

Connie-wakes up- you woke me up but good luck trying to wake Emma up

Jake-heavy sleeper?

Connie-more then heavy

Jake-then ill carry her

Connie-alright

_they walk out of the car_

Jake-carries emma- to the hotel room-

Connie-okay so me and emma in one bed and you in the other

Jake-okay -puts Emma down_

_the next day_

Emma-wakes up-

Jake-sleeping-

Connie-sleeping-

Emma-gets ready-

Connie-wakes up- Emma? where are you

Emma-in the bathroom.

Connie-hey brushing your teeth?

Emma-yeah what about it

Connie-okay your spitting everywhere i suggest you stop taling

Emma-good idea

Connie-i said stop!

Emma-okay ill stop

Connie-Emma!

Emma-*Nods*

_LATER AT THE HOTEL AGAIN!_

Emma-sitting down at porch

_GO TO NEXT EP!_ 


	7. As my Life Goes On In New York! Part 2

_at the newyork hotel_

Jake-hey Emma.

Emma-i was just thinking about you!

Jake-i need to tell you something

Emma-me first when we leave today. at miami will go to a nice romantic cafe then will take a wal-

Jake-im going to boreding school

Emma-what? *sad expression*

Jake-i was gonna tell you but

Emma-how long did you know this?

Jake-a month

Emma-you didnt decide to tell me?

Connie-walks in- whats going on

Emma-me and Jake just broke up thats what going on!*angry/teary expression*

Connie-Emma wait dont go.

Emma-leaves the room*

Connie-what happen?

Jake-i told her about boreding school

Connie-your going?

Jake-um yeah

Connie-you really messed up with her

Jake-Connie you cant blame this on me can you?

Connie-yeah i could because you been a nevermind

Jake- a what?

Connie-Emma said not to curse you

Jake-i derseve it

Connie-yeah you do you derseve this to *slaps jake*

Jake-OW CONNIE!

Connie-you said your self you deserve it*leaves the room*

Emma-outside walking in rain crying with hoodie*

Connie-*runs after her*

Emma-what do you want.

Connie-why are you leaving

Emma-because i dont belong with jake or this town im going home.

Connie-you cant leave you cant walk all the way to miami

Emma-why i can at least try its not like i have anything else to do but cry. and get it over it

Connie-ill take you for a smoothie then the movies

Emma-wipes tears*

Connie-come on.

_they leave_

Jake-i guess ill get over Emma shes nothing special anyway _TO BE CONTINUED_ 


	8. As my Life Goes On In New York! Part 3

_ _

Jake-stops to get a smoothie*sees Emma and Connie* *hears converstion*

Emma-thanks for that heartstopper movie

Connie- i didnt know it was love story

Emma-but thanks for support.

Connie-Awww. your welcome Jake is nothing but a jerk

Jake-gets up from the table*

Emma-is that Jake? WAIT JAKE!

Jake-walks over_

Emma-we cant not just talk about it you know.

Jake-thats the same thing you said last time

Emma-big deal all of a sudden you want to be a jerk what is that all about?

Jake-Emma thats it i dont want to be with you no more

Emma-if thats what you want fine.

Jake-alright fine.

Emma-then leave now.

Jake-*walks out*

Connie-well that was awkward...

Emma-*sits back down looks at door.* why doesnt my fairytale have a good ending?

Connie-well your fairytale is gonna get a ending

?-walks in-

Emma-OH MY GOSH...

?-*Walks up to Emma*Hi im Ryder and you?

Emma-Em uh um you see em em uh um

Connie-EMMA its Emma

Emma-yes i am Emma

Ryder-nice to meet you so me you saturday night?

Emma-well im leaving today to miami

Ryder-well thats great im just taking a vist here and im going back to florida.

Emma-really?

Ryder-yeah and maybe when we get back i can take you out for dinner sometime?

Emma-okay ill like that*smiles*

Ryder-okay well ill take you to dinner and you have you have to do something for me.

Emma-what?

Ryder-give me your number.

Emma-okay *smiles* 980-0312-5829

Ryder-fine with me call you later *walks out gets on Bike*

Emma-i think got my ride

_TO BE CONTINUE_ 


	9. As my Life Goes On In New York! Part 4

_AT THE SMOOTHIE BAR_

Emma-i think i got my ride *smiles*

Connie-what do you mean?

Emma-i have to ride with the idiot

Connie-wait wait that idiot is not me right?

Emma-no its jake if my mom and dad say yes then i can go with ryder

Connie-wait wait slooooowwww down there.

Emma-What?

Connie-your parents arnt gonna let you drive with a boy you just met

Emma-UGH I HATE IT WHEN YOUR RIGHT

Connie-well i love it

Emma-fine ill ride with jake but im NOT sitting on NO ONES lap

Connie-Deal.  
_later that night_  
_ IN THE CAR_

Emma-i said no lapping...

Jake-your thinner then Connie

Connie-Hey remember that time on the road trip to new york when i pushed jake out the window,

Jake-you never did that before

Connie-i could now...

Emma-shut up both of you if anyone is gonna be killing someone im gonna kill my self.

Jake-fine with me

Emma-seriously ill hurt you...

Jake-shut up Emma

Emma-so far its the highlight of my day

Connie-well thats cool...

_2 days later_

AT THE MIAMI GAS STATION _

Jake-so

Emma-so?

Jake-so uh im really sorry if i broke your heart or something

Emma-you didnt

Jake-then what are you doing with your life

Emma-im moving on

Jake-moving on to where

Emma-well i met someone new

Jake-who is that exactly?

Emma-none of your business leave me alone *mad expression*

Jake-IF ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS THEN GET OUT OF MY CAR*mad expression*

Emma-fine with me

Connie-STOP JAKE ITS ENOUGH

Jake-SHES TELLING ME THAT ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS IM HER BOYFRIEN-

Emma-i thought you said your breaking up with me let me guess LIKE 3 FREAKING DAYS AGO *GETS OUT OF CAR*

Connie-if shes going im going to

Jake-then leave

Connie- I WILL. *GETS OUT* 


	10. I Guess This Is GoodBye

_at the newyork hotel_

Jake-hey Emma.

Emma-i was just thinking about you!

Jake-i need to tell you something

Emma-me first when we leave today. at miami will go to a nice romantic cafe then will take a wal-

Jake-im going to boreding school

Emma-what? *sad expression*

Jake-i was gonna tell you but

Emma-how long did you know this?

Jake-a month

Emma-you didnt decide to tell me?

Connie-walks in- whats going on

Emma-me and Jake just broke up thats what going on!*angry/teary expression*

Connie-Emma wait dont go.

Emma-leaves the room*

Connie-what happen?

Jake-i told her about boreding school

Connie-your going?

Jake-um yeah

Connie-you really messed up with her

Jake-Connie you cant blame this on me can you?

Connie-yeah i could because you been a nevermind

Jake- a what?

Connie-Emma said not to curse you

Jake-i derseve it

Connie-yeah you do you derseve this to *slaps jake*

Jake-OW CONNIE!

Connie-you said your self you deserve it*leaves the room*

Emma-outside walking in rain crying with hoodie*

Connie-*runs after her*

Emma-what do you want.

Connie-why are you leaving

Emma-because i dont belong with jake or this town im going home.

Connie-you cant leave you cant walk all the way to miami

Emma-why i can at least try its not like i have anything else to do but cry. and get it over it

Connie-ill take you for a smoothie then the movies

Emma-wipes tears*

Connie-come on.

_they leave_

Jake-i guess ill get over Emma shes nothing special anyway _TO BE CONTINUED_ 


	11. I Guess This Is GoodBye Part 2

_AT EMMA'S HOUSE_

Emma-*talking on phone* yeah so im going on a date tonight ugh dont even talk about new york s-

Connie-walks in*

Emma-call you back*hangs up*

Connie-so you excited about tonight?

Emma-Duh!

?-knocks on door

Emma-come in

Jake-walks in

Emma-what are you doing here?

Connie-you know what ill wait in the living room*gets out*

Jake-alright i know you have a date im just sorry

Emma-you know what its fine i dont care no more

Jake-we cool?

Emma-dont say something you dont got*smiles*

Jake-hug?

Emma-*hugs* *puts head on jake's shoulder*

Connie-*cracks door open* *sees them* *smiles* *walks out*

*COMMERCIAL*

LOG ON NOW TO GET EDUCATION CONNECTION GO TO

*NOW BACK TO AS MY LIFE GOES ON*

Emma-so when are you gonna leave?

Jake-today

Emma-what?

Jake-today at 7

Emma-*grabs phone*

Jake-who are you callin

Emma-im canceling my date

Jake-no

Emma-yes Jake i am hello? hey ryder yea im soo sorry but i have to cancel today im so sorry ryder today's sunday how about saturday? thank you so much alright bye

Jake-why did you cancel

Emma-im just gonna miss you and i want to be there when i see you leave

Jake-im gonna miss you to

Emma-*looks into eyes*

Jake-...so

Emma-oh huh? nevermind so its going to be at airport right?

Jake-yep

Connie-are we okay any stabbing eachother? no im serious because i have my phone to call 911

Emma-where good

Connie-so back to boyfriend and girlfrien-

Jake-NO NO MORE THAT

Emma-looks at him oddly.

Jake-well it-

Emma-no no its fine because im that horrible. *walks out* *walks back in * alright this is my house

Jake-no Emma its not that your amazing beautiful smart and people say nobodys perfect but in my eyes your perfect i dont want to ruin anything between us

Emma-okay

Jake-hug?

Emma-no

Connie-why everytime im near you guys fight?

Emma-your a bad luck charm haha

Jake-no i wouldn- yeah you are

Connie-*makes sad face*

Jake-but i dont care

Connie-im gonna miss you

Emma-girls night out!

Jake-hey!

Connie-well when you leave.

LATER

Emma-its 6:30 we better get going

AT THE AIRPORT

FLIGHT 12 LEAVING IN 5 MINTUTES

Jake-thats me

Connie-im getting teary but im not gonna cry im gonna miss you so much

Emma-i think im gonna cry*starts crying*

Jake-Em's

Emma-*hugs*

Jake-ill miss you guys so much

Emma-wipes tears* a-alright ill see you when you get back

Jake-bye guys

Emma Connie-bye

Jake-gets on plane*

Connie-come on Emma cheer up girls night out?

Emma-i-im sorry Connie not tonight

Connie-sleepover?

Emma-alright fine

AT EMMA'S HOUSE

Emma-sleeping*

Connie-*writes in diary* yes they broke up now i can get Jake! OMG YAY! *closes book* *looks at Emma*

_DIRECTED BY AND WRITTEN BY ORIGNAL SERIES MADE BY- SERIES-SOF._

DID YOU THINK?

TEAM ARE YOU ON JEMMA EYDER JONNIE OR CYDER?

YOU FREAKED OUT AT THE END?  



	12. I Think Im In Love

_Connies house""_

Emma- did i crash?

Connie-yeah

Emma-so much 4 a girls night out huh?

Connie-its fine

Emma-do you like Jake

Connie-what? huh Psh...no

Emma-well that took a long time to answer

Connie-no i dont

Emma-are you sure

Connie-YES!

Emma-oookaaayyyyy

Connie-do you?

Emma-uh i gotta go take a shower

Connie-uh.

Emma-*starts crying in the bathroom*

Connie-*hears* *knocks* Em's are you okay?

Emma-*nose sounds stuffy* yeah im fine

Connie-its okay that you like like Jake

Emma-how do you know

Connie-because you dated him.

Emma-*opens door*

Connie-its fine

Emma-i think i might not like like him

Connie-thats good!

Emma-i think im in love with him

Connie-OH NO NO YOU CANT

Emma-What why?

Connie-i like jake.

Emma-WHAT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME NOW YOU DECIDE TO LIKE HIM!

Connie-WELL ITS STARTING TO GROW OFF!

Emma-then lets just look in your diary should we?

Connie-no!

Emma-so you do like him

Connie-no i dont ill show you what i wrote in my diary! *lily says* OMG THEY BROKE UP* WHAT EVER YOU SAW THE LAST CHAPTER!

Emma-so basiclly you made a story and you put jakes name in it?

Connie-you only i would always want a girl when i get older so i didnt think of boy names.

Emma-so you dont like jake

Connie-not at all.

Emma-alright well i guess we got that taken care of

Connie-what do mean your in love with him

Emma-well i dont know if i really love him!

Connie-then what?

Emma-well i dont know he's only the 2th guy i'v dated'

Connie-so maybe you just miss him he's your bestfriend

Emma-yeah maybe your right...

_alright so you guys are gonna have to wait for the next episode thx for reading tune in back soon to see if i posted a new chapter thx again god bless_


End file.
